


The Present

by simeysgirl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simeysgirl/pseuds/simeysgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is very excited about his present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: wendypops  
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JKR, not me

“Can I open it now, please?” Draco begged.

Harry just rolled his eyes at his boyfriend. Draco had tried everything he could to find out what his present was before Christmas Day. It was now Christmas Eve and Draco could not contain his excitement.

“One more sleep, Draco!” Harry reminded him.

The beautifully wrapped gift was enormous; it would not even fit under their large Christmas tree. It was a snow white box, tied with a glittery red ribbon. It could not have been more enticing to Draco had it been covered in chocolate.

“Let’s go to bed,” Harry nudged. “The sooner we go to bed, the sooner we can get up!”

Draco jumped up from his spot beside the object of his infatuation, grabbed Harry’s hand and practically dragged him up the stairs to their room.

It still took a very thorough blow job to finally lull Draco off to sleep but Draco didn’t seem to mind.

“Goodnight Draco, Merry Christmas.” Harry kissed the sleeping blond head, snuggled down and soon fell asleep himself.

“Wake up Harry! It’s time!”

Harry simply laughed and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

“Just let me wash up and I’ll be there. Merlin, you’re worse than any kid!”

“That gift has been under the tree, teasing me, for three bloody weeks! How do you expect me to react? And what’s with the Unbreakable Charm?” Draco pouted.

“Draco!” Harry growled around a mouthful of toothpaste.

He had barely managed to rinse his mouth, when he felt a hand on his arm and the pull of Apparition and found himself in the living room.

Harry swished his wand at the present to undo the charm and signalled to Draco to begin opening.

“What the...” Draco stammered when he opened the lid to find another, slightly smaller, box inside, wrapped exactly the same.

He kept pulling boxes out of boxes until he came to one that caused him to pause. This one was decorated differently than the rest; the ribbon was a shining gold. He looked at Harry, who nodded at Draco to continue.

Draco carefully untied the ribbon and set it aside. He lifted the lid and gasped. He didn’t notice Harry moving to kneel beside him. Harry took the box from trembling hands and removed the object from within.

“I love you so much, Draco. Please, do me the honour of becoming my husband. Will you marry me?”

Draco looked at Harry with tears in his eyes.

“Yes,” he breathed.

They came together with a bruising kiss, the remainder of the gifts forgotten.


End file.
